perilfandomcom-20200214-history
George Whitford
George Whitford was a supporting character an antagonist in Peril. He is a surgeon who resides at Gateside Studios under the leadership of Ringo Reeves. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about George's life before the outbreak except the fact that he was a surgeon. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak began, George joined a community of survivors led by Ringo Reeves residing at Gateside Studios. Season 2 "Bygones be Bygones" George greets Darrin Payne and his convoy back from their trip at the entrance of Gateside Studios. After asking how the trip was, he is told by Darrin to put their unconscious guest in the cells. Before Darrin leaves, George tells him that Ringo wanted to see him. After Darrin leaves, George orders a man to take the prisoner to the cells and becomes intrigued by the corpse in the front seat of the truck before walking off. "Deprived" George tends to Roger WIlliamson's arm wound, stitching it up. He explains to Roger that it should have been seen to much sooner, saying that he is lucky to be in the hands of a professional otherwise the wound would have gotten infected. George asks how it happened and Roger explains that he fell while escaping the infected and his arm was cut open by a splinter of wood. George considers Roger as a man of few words before Roger asks him why he is being kept in the cell. George explains it's not for him to say but that he was told of the corpse of his brother and that he will receive a burial as Darrin promised. Roger politely turns this down, saying he would like his brother to be buried with his people, though George is quick to fire back, saying that Roger hasn't yet told them where they are, noting that Darrin had to take drastic measures to get Roger to their community without bringing Roger any real harm so that they can find potential allies. As he finishes patching him up, he stands up and tells Roger that he will go to get Ringo to speak to him. Roger thanks him and then questions the cell he is in. George explains a western was being filmed in the studio and that authentic jail cells were made on set which ended up working in their favour, assuring Roger that it will all end well for everyone in the end. Just after, George steps into Ringo's office to inform him that Roger is ready to be spoken to. "So It Seemed" George meets with Ringo in his office with a report on a mission that was recently completed to scout out the castle. George explains that the castle is heavily guarded and says that robbing it would be dangerous, suggesting the farms as a better alternative. Ringo fires back stubbornly, demanding instead that George come up with a plan for robbing the castle successfully, to which he replies that he will do what he can. When Darrin enters with Brandon Newman, he and Darrin are both dismissed by Ringo and leave the office. "Hurt" In the infirmary, George gives Bradley Hastings permission to recover the corpse of Oliver Williamson so that he can be buried where his group live. He asks if Bradley would like the body to be taken out immediately but Bradley says he will retrieve it when he is ready. George later tends to newcomer Jensen Harbor's wound, having been in a crash and stabbed by a spear. George picks at the wound and begins to clean it while those around him converse. When Brandon tells Jensen that he can come back with them to Oxetute Meadow, George explains that Jensen will be free to go after his debt to Ringo is paid. When questioned by Jensen on what that means, George explains that Ringo's group has saved his life, and that they will need a favour in return before continuing to work on Jensen's wound, warning him that what he is about to do will hurt. George is later seen in the infirmary with Ringo as Darrin leads in Marvin Harrison and his group to meet with them to take on the castle. George tends to Bill Grynn's wounds while a plan of action is discussed. Ringo explains to everyone the plan that George had come up with, to tear apart the castle inside out by infiltrating it at night. By the end of the conversation, George assures Bill despite his panicking that he will live before Marvin and his group withdraw from Gateside, having agreed to the plan. "Victors" George is at the main entrance to see off the convoy for the castle attack and approaches Ringo to update him that everything is ready, explaining that there are forty armed survivors and a turret in the convoy. George explains that in case of disaster there is around twenty to thirty people armed and ready to defend the walls if there is a need to retreat. Ringo is pleased to hear this and compliments George. "So Close, Yet So Far" George has the gates opened for Brandon Newman when he comes running toward the community with a dying Buddy in his arms. Before he can find out what happened, a desperate Brandon demands that George help save Buddy. Though George tries to object, he is shut down immediately and gives in. Later in the infirmary, George explains to Brandon, Austin Ford, and Scarlett Ford that he has done all he can for Buddy, saying that he has other patients from the battle to tend to. George is quickly accused by Scarlett of stalling them until Ringo returns, with her saying that he knows that they want to leave and he won't help Buddy properly until Ringo gets a say. After a heated back and forth with Scarlett, George concludes that he has other survivors to tend to and not just a pet dog. George is thanked by Brandon before he leaves. When Ringo returns to Gateside, George exits the infirmary and greets him. He is sent to take the wounded from the back of the truck into the infirmary, though when realising one is dead, is told by Charlotte Vale that she killed him for being a coward in battle. On the way back to the infirmary, George tells Ringo that Brandon and his group are still present in the community with their wounded dog. George is called upon by Ringo when things come to a clash between Brandon and Ringo's groups. George springs a trap on the rival force, revealing his thirty backup men that are loyalists to Ringo. He witnesses the fight that ensues between Ringo and Brandon. After Brandon and his group are sent to the cells, George and Ringo come up with a cruel and twisted scheme involving "returning" Buddy to Brandon. George is later seen conferring with Ringo and Darrin in the office. He explains to Ringo that he will begin extracting Buddy's organs soon so that he can serve them to Brandon in a bucket. He listens to Ringo and Darrin's argument and becomes curious when Darrin raises the concern of Raymond Ford's loyalty to Gateside. He is dismissed by Ringo and told to begin his operation. That night, George prepares to begin extracting Buddy's organs in the infirmary, geared up in his surgeon outfit with a variety of sharp tools. When Buddy wakens and begins to bark, George plans to put him back to sleep until he is startled when Brandon interrupts. George panics and tries to alert the guards but he is attacked by Brandon and has one of his tools jammed into his eye, and then one lodged into his jaw. Screaming, he tries pleading for mercy but is ultimately finished off by Buddy, having his neck bitten into, causing him to choke on his own blood. Killed Victims This list shows the victims George has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of infected * Numerous counts of unnamed victims Appearances Season 2 * Episode 06 - Bygones be Bygones * Episode 07 - Deprived * Episode 09 - So It Seemed * Episode 10 - Hurt * Episode 11 - Victors * Episode 12 - So Close, Yet So Far